He's a Good Liar
by Mrs.Hermione Snape1822
Summary: koga/Ayame Koga finally decides to tell Ayame he loves her when somthing tries to take her away when Inuyasha rapes her some secrets about Ayame come out. what does Ginta have to do with it and who is James? not for kids rated M for a reason have fun!
1. What about HER?

**OK FIRST fanfic so be nice ok and review please!**

"Koga wait up what does she have that I don't" Ayame said while trying to stop the twister in front of her. "She can't be that good; she doesn't even love you" Koga stopped suddenly and Ayame rammed into him." Sorry ko…"

"No you don't just say sorry for bumping into me and then just go on your May way talking bad about my woman. Kagome is the love of my life and she has brains and beauty and can see the shards. She is strong and sensitive she can heal my wounds and **she loves me very much**"

"Not like I do" Ayame said more to herself. Just then Koga ripped around and grabbed Ayame by her shoulders

"You can never love me like she does." He said while sinking his claws into her skin until she cried out in pain

"Koga that hurts you are making me bleed! But that doesn't even compare to the pain you cause my heart. How do you know that she's the one if you never had any one else? Why don't you just try me like sample to see if you like me better? If you don't then I will just have to find one of your wolf brothers they seem to have been eyeing me just a little more then is sisterly"

"No that won't work," he said almost screaming "you see I never did any thing with Kagome not even a kiss the mutt face was always around"

"Mutt face? Oh that dreamy little half demon that Kagome's in love with he's just her type but almost got killed by his girlfriend?" wow, why do you call him mutt face?"

"First off he's NOT DREAMY second I call him mutt face because that is what he is he's a filthy mutt! And **she is NOT in love with him **and what do you mean she tried to kill her? What did Inuyasha do about that is she ok what happened I'll kill him if he lets anything happen to her?"

"Calm down Koga that was a year ago and she is alright just a few scratches. And yes she is in love with him did you see the look in her eyes when he came and got her after did battle and did you see how much she care if he is ok when you said that he was dead she cried and when she say him she ran and didn't let him go for at leas a week. Koga that is love do you see the look in my eyes when I see you and do you see me when you get hurt its like apart of me is hurt too. After you hurt you legs I wouldn't let you out of my sight not for a moment that's because I love you!" she shuffled a little and began to feel fain from all the blood rushing to he face just as she was a bout to fall to the ground she felt a strong embrace and then drifted into unconsciousness. When she woke up she saw that she was sitting in the lap of a very sexy wolf demon. She quickly tried to sit up and was pushed back by loving hands. She almost fainted again but then she felt him kiss her passionately and she decided that this was too good to fall back a sleep again. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck to support her more and kissed him even deeper back. She faintly heard a moan when she nipped at his lip and decided to do it again. Again he moaned and she decided to let him do some work now, he did as she hoped he ran his tongue one her lip asking for entrance she did at he asked. He wasted no time in exploring every inch and devouring he sent and taste. She moaned slightly and sank into him. She knew this couldn't go on very much longer or she would do something she knew he wouldn't want she reluctantly broke the kiss and heard him sigh.

"Koga what did you just do?"

"I kind of thought you were smarter than that do you not know what a kiss is?"

"I know what a kiss is I just was a little surprised why did you just kiss me though?"

"Well to tell the truth I was done lying. I really do remember the night I said I would make you my mate and I really do want to make you my mate now. You are strong and kind fast and your body is incredible" at that moment Ayame started to blush again. "I just can't stand my self anymore I need you and I love you!"

"What about your pressious little Kagome" Ayame said in a sad tone.

"I don't really love her I just did it to make the mutt face mad and watch Kagome do that face where she loses all the blood in her face then gains it back really fast. It's quite funny actually. If you don't believe me maybe I can give you something to persuade you." At that moment he grabbed Ayame and pulled her close again and gave her an even more passionate kiss than before, she melted into him like putty and he gave her a very cocky grin like he knew that was going top happen. He then picked her up bridal style and stated to carry her towards the woods.

"Koga where are we going" Ayame said breathlessly while staring into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh you'll see" was all he said kissing he one more time on the forehead.

After a long while and a very smooth ride in Koga's arms Ayame started to get sleepy and he saw that so he came to a quick stop by a beautiful meadow and a waterfall leading into a hot spring. He then set her down to stretch her legs. "Is this were you were taking me its beautiful!" she said almost half asleep. "No this is not were I'm talking you but it does make a good pit stop doesn't it?" he said while drooling, Ayame had not noticed that he skirt was pushed up when she slid out of his arms. "Koga what are you drooling over you look like you see something you just want to pounce on?"

"Well the scenery is not the only beautiful thing I see, and if you must know the look in my eyes is lust and desire for you."

"Wait your not going to pounce on me are you?" she said backing up ready to hide in a tree.

"Not unless you say I can but if you run I will chase, I love a good hunt for the thing I desire most."

After letting that sink in a little she blushed and gave him a lustful smile. Koga was not expecting that and just forgot to breath for one instant until his mind screamed at him not to kill any more brain cells. After a long deep breath he finally noticed that Ayame was far off in the distance of the other end of the meadow giggling. He took note of this and began to take off running after her but only using his normal speed trying to let her have her fun of the chase. A few moments of this went on and he needed to catch her he then let the twister erupt from his feet and took off. "Koga that's cheating" she said while being swept into his arms and brought into another kiss of passion. "So what was that one for Koga?"

"For taking my breath away" he said while kissing her again "And this one is for calling me a cheater I would **love** to spend all day here and play tag but we need to get on our way so you can either get a head start or I can just save you some effort and take off from here." Ayame didn't want to go not just yet and she felt she could get her way by doing something she had always wanted to do. She quickly jumped on him and began to nip at his lip until he moaned and she slipped her tongue in his mouth. They fought for dominance while she explored his mouth and let out a few moans herself and could tell that this would be a great way to get her way and have fun too. They fell to the ground and she liked how the arrangement played out he landed on his back as she lied on his chest with her hands supporting herself from completely putting her chest on his although a little part did touch letting him get a great view of he cleavage any time he looked up. They let away for air and he let out a whimper but she stopped him from kissing her again with one little finger on his lips.

"Koga can we please just stay here all day I'm having so much fun?" she asked in a tone that no man could say no to.

"Ok but only if I can do this" he said while taking off his shirt and pushing her under him switching their positions and giving him dominance. While doing this Ayame took off her armor and in doing so she pulled her shirt back and in also being pushed down by a very sexy Koga (witch she didn't mind at all) her boobs were practically hanging out witch Koga didn't mind at all.

"Koga" she said breathlessly "Can I put my shirt back down please"

"But I like it this way the view is incredible" he said while kissing her again.

But if I cant put my shirt back where it needs to be then I cant get back up to get in the hot springs its kind of constricting I cant even put my arms around you with it like this." A now very red Ayame said while Koga leapt off of her with a huge grin. After pulling her shirt into place she walked over to a now very eager Koga kissed him once and pulled off her shirt. Koga was very mad when he saw that she was wearing a red form fitting top under her shirt. "You like it, Kagome lent it to me incase I wanted to swim while a guy was around in this case it was just funny to see your face." She said while pulling down her skirt to see her red boy shorts and Koga's mouth drop once again.

"It's not what I was expecting but I can still see more than what was being seen." Koga said with a small blush on his face. She then took down her hair and let it drape on her shoulders and waded in the water. She took a deep breath and plunged into the water, she then emerged and Koga gasped at the look of her in the sun and the water dripping off of her.

"Koga look in my little bag and you will find a pear of shorts put them on and then come in if you don't I will be lonely and then you will have to just watch me and that's not fun for any of us." He then ran to her bag and then scrambled to put the shorts on. After the wardrobe change he jumped in and swam to her in the misty heat of the spring. "I'm guessing I persuaded you" she said while giggling.

"I guess so." He said in a murmur as he kissed her neck from behind. "So what to do now." He said with a smile on his face. "I don't even know how you got me in here in the first place."

"Do I need to show you again?" Ayame said wile inching closer her body still fully under the water.

"I seem to have a short term memory loss." He said as innocently as he could. Ayame then only inches away from him stood up and gave him a full view of her chest and then turned and walked away giving him a nice look at her very nice butt. Just as Koga was about to fall over she turned around and motioned for him to come closer. They were now near the edge of the spring with many rocks lying on the sides like shelves. She then turned to Koga and he began to walk backwards and fell back now sitting on a flat rock. She smiled at her accomplishment and quickly sat on him telling him to relax and enjoy what was in store for him. She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss then nipped on his lip just like before, they fell back and she felt his hands lightly roam over leaving goose bumps all over her body. He then gave a cocky grin like he was positive that that would happen. What was to happen next no one would have expected.

Just then they heard a scream of the word SIT and a big thump. They both jumped at this and stopped their fun and turned bright red when they saw Kagome and Inuyasha come into view of there new favorite place. "What the hell did you do that for?" Inuyasha yelled.

"You insulted me" screamed Kagome. She finally turned to see Koga straddling a very red Ayame. "Um Inuyasha maybe we should go some where else."

"Why the hell should we. You beg me to let you go to the hot springs and then when we get her you sit me and then tell me we have to go. NO! We are not leaving until you get in that spring." He then picked her up over his shoulder and ran over and jumped into the water clothes and all. As soon as he looked up he saw two very red wolf demons on top of each other. "Well, well, well Look what we have here, I knew you two would get it on some day I mean she is super hot. Look at those boobs and that ass if you didn't get her soon I would." A very angry Kagome and Koga and a very red Ayame then shouted,

"Hey why have you been looking?"

"How could you not, her clothes don't cover much."

"THAT'S STILL NOT A GOOD REASON!" They all shouted Koga sill on top of a now very angry Ayame. "Koga get off me I need to go kill a dog!" Ayame shouted while trying to push him off of her. As soon as she did she stood up and balled up her fists and started towards Inuyasha. He then gasped and stared to drool and then reached out and groped her. She stood their in shock and then punched him right before Koga stepped in and beat the living crap out of him then Kagome said her one little word and he plunged into the water head first. After he got up he ran up to Ayame and picked her up slung his shoulder and ran off.

With red in his eyes he ran so far in such little time where he found a little den. He dropped her down on a pile of furs he put there earlier and began to take off his shirt. After it was off he moved towards Ayame. She screamed and backed up then when she hit the wall he moved a little faster and finally he was almost on top of her. He pulled her down on the furs and straddled her. She began to scream louder and thrashed under him as he tried to kiss her.

"What you let that mangy wolf kiss you but not me? Well we will see about that you will submit to me and you will let me have my fun." He then punched her and then pushed his lips on hers in such power he almost bruised her lips. He then pulled her hair and made her gasp and he pushed his tongue in her mouth. She bit down and he didn't seem to notice. He pulled back for air and stared down on her body. He couldn't take it any more he ripped the straps of her top and then went down to take a closer look. While doing this he let his hands move up her thigh and cut the sides of her boy shorts up to the waistband. Just as he was about to let his fingers find what he really wanted Koga ran in and pushed him off of her.

"What did you think you were going to do just take her and think I wasn't going to do anything to get my mate back?"

"I don't see a mark on her your claim on her is nothing with out that. And didn't you want her from the last time I saw you two I thought you wanted Kagome?"

"I don't want Kagome the only one I want is Ayame she is the only one I want."

"How about this then we share her you take the front I'll take to back we can keep Kagome for the nights when we want our own or if she tires out too fast we can call it bonding." He said while grabbing Ayame and positioning himself at her backside with is pants pulled down. He then slit the last part of her waist band exposing her at the fullest. Before Koga could do anything Inuyaha had already pushed into Ayame and began to thrust in and out. Screaming in pain she tried to get away but his hold on her was too strong.

"Stop it your hurting her, let her go now!"

"Now why would I stop she feels so good and she just isn't used to my size yet as soon as she is she will be screaming out in pleasure now why don't you come over here and we can really make her scream."

"You sick dog I would never share her with out her permitting it and never hurt her no matter what."

"Well let's ask her. Ayame scream if you want me and Koga to share you. Scream if you want both of our manhood's in you. Scream if you want so much pleasure you can't even talk."

Ayame was still in so much pain all she could do was scream because he kept pushing deeper and harder and not giving her time to adjust. Inuyasha took that as a yes and motioned for Koga to come near.

Koga moved in close until Ayame could touch him even though she was being held by the stomach and her hands were trying to get Inuyasha off of her. All she could do was scream out in pain and cry. Inuyasha took that as a yes also and ripped off the rest of the bottoms for Koga to get his fill.

He moved even closer and then with out warning punched Inuyasha and freed Ayame of her painful hold. He jumped on Inuyasha and beat him to death.

"Thank you Koga I'm so sorry." She said through tears.

Koga walked back over to her and picked her up hugging her as if it would make it all ok. "You did nothing wrong. Your ok no now you're safe. I have you nothing can get you now just let it out." He kept saying that over and over again until she stopped crying. He noticed she was almost naked and took off his shirt and wrapped it around her body.

"Let's get you out of this place. We need to get your clothes. Can you walk or do I need to carry you?" Ayame stood and tried to walk but doubled over in pain "I think that answered my question come on I promise I will run so fast you won't even feel it why don't you just go to sleep if you can and I will wake you when we get there." She shook her head and then managed to whimper out,

"Thank you Koga but I can't even close my eyes with out seeing the disgusting look of pleasure on his face from my pain! How could some one do that how could my screams of terror and pain my thrashing and punches be a fuel for rape, his happiness?" She couldn't do any thing but collapse into him and cry.

"Shh it's all over he cant do anything to you now. I don't know how he could do that but I know that no one will ever do it to you again. No while I'm here I promise never again." He hugged her and picked her us kissing her softly on the cheek and began to take her away from the grotesque sight. They were back at the springs in a matter of seconds and he gently waded into the soothing waters and let her clean the blood off of her soft now red flesh. As soon as she was done he lifted her now naked form from the water and let her dress, giving him back his shirt.

They left very fast and were on the way to find a new spot to sit relax and heal. They stopped at a nice pond with big trees and lush grass. He set her down softly in the grass leaning up against a tree and went to catch some fish.

"Koga where are you going don't leave me?"

"My sweet Ayame I am not leaving you I would not could not ever do that especially not now and definitely not ever."

"Koga can I tell you something?" Ayame said hoping he would accept her even after what she was about to tell him.

"Ayame of course you can tell me anything."

"OK hear it goes you might want to sit down thou," Koga with a concerned look sat down and held her hand. "After you said you were going mate with me some other demons go jealous and when you didn't come back they started coming to ask to mate me but I always refused but one of them just wouldn't take no for an answer and he took me to that cave where Inuyasha took me and that's why the furs were there he raped me and then I ran away to find you and when you refused me I thought I was going to have to go back to the village and if I did they would get me and this time they wouldn't let me go. I was so scarred and no could save me but this time you did I kept screaming out for you and you came! Koga for that I am in your debt forever you may do as you please with me even if you want to leave I am yours and I will obey." Ayame said with a twinkle in her eyes. "Koga I love you"

"Ayame I love you and I and as much yours as you are mine the same goes for you do with me as you please just don't leave." Koga said while leaning into kiss her. She melted into him and then she tried to get up but fell again. "Are you all right my love? Any thing I can do to help?"

"All I need is you and time… and for this pain in the ass to go away." She said while rubbing her behind. "Koga would you please come here, remember in the cave when you said you would never do anything like a threesome with out my consent well after we mate I give my consent as long as I can get a say on who is going to be with us ok." She said while blushing and then pushed Koga on his back giving a slight sensual growl.

"So you want to mate now so we can get back to the journey we were going on before all this happened and maybe find someone who is willing to help us with our third partner issue?" Koga asked while blushing as well.

"I am yours to do as you please Koga so I think that is a yes just this time give me time to adjust so it won't hurt." She sail while unbuttoning her top.

"Wait Ayame I want you to be comfortable so hold on ok just give me a minute ok" he said while picking her up. He ran faster then he ever thought possible and made it to the den in record time. "Here we are my den just wait here so I can get the room ready." He ran and left her standing in the middle of the wolf den with an angry Ginta walking towards her.

"I thought he said he would never mate you I thought that you would give up, I though that when you gave up you would need a man to protect you I wanted to be that man! You betrayed me I wanted you as my mate and Kagome as my sister I wanted that body now I can never have you."

"Hey I have a couple things to say to that ok.

#1 I am flattered that you thought I had a good body

#2 I am Koga's woman

#3 but you are in luck you might be able to have my body yet

Koga I need you please hurry its very important!" then came in a running Koga. "Hey Koga I just found the partner we needed to have all the fun we want! I want Ginta to be the person." Ayame said as Koga just nodded. "Yes. Ok see Ginta you are going to be in for a real treat just let me explain ok?" he nodded and she continued. "so we cane to the agreement that after Koga and I mate I want to have another person to give me what I want so that's where you come in I want you to be that person you said you wanted my body well now you can have it!"

"You mean you want to have a threesome with me and Koga? I am ok with that as long as I am not doing anything with Koga so sure we both get what we want! When do we start?"

"Um Koga and I need to mate first so give us until tomorrow and I will then give you a time ok?" with that said Koga picked Ayame up and ran into the bedroom and almost through her on the bed.

"So you are going start or am I going to?"

"To what are you implying to"

"Here let me show you" with that he took off his armor and his shirt at the same time and started to walk towards her.

"ok fine I guess I have to do some of the work first off I need to do something after I get comfortable and you tell me what I can and can not do to or with Ginta ok?" she said while taking off her shirt and her skirt in one motion. Off with that" she demanded when she saw he still had his fur wrapped around his waist. He did as told and then. "Oh My God how is THAT going to fit in me? But before that I need to do something ok tell me my great leader does this fell good?" she said while kissing the tip of the enormously large thing on front of her he moaned and she took that as a yes then she licked up the shaft and eventually put it all in her mouth and down her throat because it was THAT BIG! And began to suck and twirl her tongue on him. She could tell he was about to have a release and stopped he almost growled but then she said

"I am guessing you liked that but I need to know what I can and cant to tomorrow so I need my mate to tell me." She said with the tone no one could resist "I really enjoyed that too you know it might be fun."

"Ok you can do that but to me first anything you do it must be to me first." He said trying to please her which he guessed he did after seeing her lay down he then jumped on her and spread her legs lowered his head and began to lick and suck at her until she had her release he then cleaned her up and kissed her deep and said "this will hurt but I will try not to hurt you again." He kissed her and pushed himself into he fully she almost screamed but then bit her lip and a single tear rolled down her face.

After a few minutes she started to buck her hips and he began to thrust into her with a slow pace and gradually he picked up the pace complying with her orders and then she had many releases and she screamed them all out calling her lovers name.

The next day she couldn't walk with out a limp and every one in the den knew why. Ginta was very happy that day because he finally got to have his fun with Ayame and Ayame was happy because she got to be pleasured by two of the guys that were now her sexual family.

Ayame walked over to Ginta and he say she was limping and he knew why. He and all the tribe heard her screaming last night and all he could think of is that soon he would be hearing his name on her lips. "Hey Ginta how are you? I hope slept well."

"I slept as well as I could all I could hear was you scream Koga's name all night long. I think I should be the one saying how did you sleep?" he said with a slight grin on his face knowing that she would be very embarrassed.

A very red Ayame turned and started to walk a way but tripped on a bone one of the wolves had left and right before she hit the ground strong arms holding he arm and her thigh. The arms were not as strong a Koga's but were still very strong and she knew that it was Ginta who had saved her. She smiled and then said, "Uh hey Ginta can I get up now?" he helped her up but still held her arms. She reached up and grabbed his hands and then yelled for Koga.

"Koga I need you. Please come for me." She said in the tone no one could deny. Koga came running out of the den expecting her to want to mate again. He came and wrapped his arms around her and put his head next to her ear.

"I believe that's what you said last night after I…"

"Koga stop. Don't say another word or I won't ever do** that** again got it? That's personal and even though its only Ginta and he will get to have me do that to him too I don't want the people who are **eavesdropping with there super hearing** to hear this." Ayame said while turning even redder if that was possible.

"Oh Ginta how are you I hope you slept well." Koga asked while kissing Ayame's neck

"As was telling your very tasty looking mate, I couldn't sleep at all because of her screaming your name all night long. But I am very proud to know that she will scream my name as well tonight."

"Ginta! People can hear you and most don't know about my choice to have a threesome ok so I would really love it if you didn't say that unless we were in the den ok witch we can do right now because I need to let you know the rules."

"Yes there are rules a lot of them about what you cant do to her." Koga said very fast while pulling Ayame and Ginta into his personal den. Once they were there Ayame sat down on the bed and motioned for Ginta to sit next to her. She took his hand and placed it on her leg. Ginta's eyes widened at this as she let his hand and moved it to put on his face as she leaned n to kiss him.

The kiss was just a sweet slow kiss that was interrupted but Koga as he cleared his throat very loudly and began the rules.

"Ok you are like my brother Ginta so that is the reason I said she could pick you. But I want to let you know that if you hurt here I will kill you because I love her very much and she is MY mate…"

"Koga I really don't think he would hurt me he loves me as well and would die protecting me." Ayame interrupted as she placed a kiss on Koga's neck making him growl in pleasure and anticipation. Koga was now visibly aroused and wanted to start as quickly as possible but still needed to tell him the rules. But why tell him what he can't do when you can show him what only you can do.

"Koga you can start the rules again ok I will just go and sit on the bed." She said as she tried to walk away from him but was stopped by his strong arms around her waist.


	2. I only want you and Him

**OK FIRST fanfic so be nice ok and review please!**

"Koga wait up what does she have that I don't" Ayame said while trying to stop the twister in front of her. "She can't be that good; she doesn't even love you" Koga stopped suddenly and Ayame rammed into him." Sorry ko…"

"No you don't just say sorry for bumping into me and then just go on your May way talking bad about my woman. Kagome is the love of my life and she has brains and beauty and can see the shards. She is strong and sensitive she can heal my wounds and **she loves me very much**"

"Not like I do" Ayame said more to herself. Just then Koga ripped around and grabbed Ayame by her shoulders

"You can never love me like she does." He said while sinking his claws into her skin until she cried out in pain

"Koga that hurts you are making me bleed! But that doesn't even compare to the pain you cause my heart. How do you know that she's the one if you never had any one else? Why don't you just try me like sample to see if you like me better? If you don't then I will just have to find one of your wolf brothers they seem to have been eyeing me just a little more then is sisterly"

"No that won't work," he said almost screaming "you see I never did any thing with Kagome not even a kiss the mutt face was always around"

"Mutt face? Oh that dreamy little half demon that Kagome's in love with he's just her type but almost got killed by his girlfriend?" wow, why do you call him mutt face?"

"First off he's NOT DREAMY second I call him mutt face because that is what he is he's a filthy mutt! And **she is NOT in love with him **and what do you mean she tried to kill her? What did Inuyasha do about that is she ok what happened I'll kill him if he lets anything happen to her?"

"Calm down Koga that was a year ago and she is alright just a few scratches. And yes she is in love with him did you see the look in her eyes when he came and got her after did battle and did you see how much she care if he is ok when you said that he was dead she cried and when she say him she ran and didn't let him go for at leas a week. Koga that is love do you see the look in my eyes when I see you and do you see me when you get hurt its like apart of me is hurt too. After you hurt you legs I wouldn't let you out of my sight not for a moment that's because I love you!" she shuffled a little and began to feel fain from all the blood rushing to he face just as she was a bout to fall to the ground she felt a strong embrace and then drifted into unconsciousness. When she woke up she saw that she was sitting in the lap of a very sexy wolf demon. She quickly tried to sit up and was pushed back by loving hands. She almost fainted again but then she felt him kiss her passionately and she decided that this was too good to fall back a sleep again. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck to support her more and kissed him even deeper back. She faintly heard a moan when she nipped at his lip and decided to do it again. Again he moaned and she decided to let him do some work now, he did as she hoped he ran his tongue one her lip asking for entrance she did at he asked. He wasted no time in exploring every inch and devouring he sent and taste. She moaned slightly and sank into him. She knew this couldn't go on very much longer or she would do something she knew he wouldn't want she reluctantly broke the kiss and heard him sigh.

"Koga what did you just do?"

"I kind of thought you were smarter than that do you not know what a kiss is?"

"I know what a kiss is I just was a little surprised why did you just kiss me though?"

"Well to tell the truth I was done lying. I really do remember the night I said I would make you my mate and I really do want to make you my mate now. You are strong and kind fast and your body is incredible" at that moment Ayame started to blush again. "I just can't stand my self anymore I need you and I love you!"

"What about your pressious little Kagome" Ayame said in a sad tone.

"I don't really love her I just did it to make the mutt face mad and watch Kagome do that face where she loses all the blood in her face then gains it back really fast. It's quite funny actually. If you don't believe me maybe I can give you something to persuade you." At that moment he grabbed Ayame and pulled her close again and gave her an even more passionate kiss than before, she melted into him like putty and he gave her a very cocky grin like he knew that was going top happen. He then picked her up bridal style and stated to carry her towards the woods.

"Koga where are we going" Ayame said breathlessly while staring into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh you'll see" was all he said kissing he one more time on the forehead.

After a long while and a very smooth ride in Koga's arms Ayame started to get sleepy and he saw that so he came to a quick stop by a beautiful meadow and a waterfall leading into a hot spring. He then set her down to stretch her legs. "Is this were you were taking me its beautiful!" she said almost half asleep. "No this is not were I'm talking you but it does make a good pit stop doesn't it?" he said while drooling, Ayame had not noticed that he skirt was pushed up when she slid out of his arms. "Koga what are you drooling over you look like you see something you just want to pounce on?"

"Well the scenery is not the only beautiful thing I see, and if you must know the look in my eyes is lust and desire for you."

"Wait your not going to pounce on me are you?" she said backing up ready to hide in a tree.

"Not unless you say I can but if you run I will chase, I love a good hunt for the thing I desire most."

After letting that sink in a little she blushed and gave him a lustful smile. Koga was not expecting that and just forgot to breath for one instant until his mind screamed at him not to kill any more brain cells. After a long deep breath he finally noticed that Ayame was far off in the distance of the other end of the meadow giggling. He took note of this and began to take off running after her but only using his normal speed trying to let her have her fun of the chase. A few moments of this went on and he needed to catch her he then let the twister erupt from his feet and took off. "Koga that's cheating" she said while being swept into his arms and brought into another kiss of passion. "So what was that one for Koga?"

"For taking my breath away" he said while kissing her again "And this one is for calling me a cheater I would **love** to spend all day here and play tag but we need to get on our way so you can either get a head start or I can just save you some effort and take off from here." Ayame didn't want to go not just yet and she felt she could get her way by doing something she had always wanted to do. She quickly jumped on him and began to nip at his lip until he moaned and she slipped her tongue in his mouth. They fought for dominance while she explored his mouth and let out a few moans herself and could tell that this would be a great way to get her way and have fun too. They fell to the ground and she liked how the arrangement played out he landed on his back as she lied on his chest with her hands supporting herself from completely putting her chest on his although a little part did touch letting him get a great view of he cleavage any time he looked up. They let away for air and he let out a whimper but she stopped him from kissing her again with one little finger on his lips.

"Koga can we please just stay here all day I'm having so much fun?" she asked in a tone that no man could say no to.

"Ok but only if I can do this" he said while taking off his shirt and pushing her under him switching their positions and giving him dominance. While doing this Ayame took off her armor and in doing so she pulled her shirt back and in also being pushed down by a very sexy Koga (witch she didn't mind at all) her boobs were practically hanging out witch Koga didn't mind at all.

"Koga" she said breathlessly "Can I put my shirt back down please"

"But I like it this way the view is incredible" he said while kissing her again.

But if I cant put my shirt back where it needs to be then I cant get back up to get in the hot springs its kind of constricting I cant even put my arms around you with it like this." A now very red Ayame said while Koga leapt off of her with a huge grin. After pulling her shirt into place she walked over to a now very eager Koga kissed him once and pulled off her shirt. Koga was very mad when he saw that she was wearing a red form fitting top under her shirt. "You like it, Kagome lent it to me incase I wanted to swim while a guy was around in this case it was just funny to see your face." She said while pulling down her skirt to see her red boy shorts and Koga's mouth drop once again.

"It's not what I was expecting but I can still see more than what was being seen." Koga said with a small blush on his face. She then took down her hair and let it drape on her shoulders and waded in the water. She took a deep breath and plunged into the water, she then emerged and Koga gasped at the look of her in the sun and the water dripping off of her.

"Koga look in my little bag and you will find a pear of shorts put them on and then come in if you don't I will be lonely and then you will have to just watch me and that's not fun for any of us." He then ran to her bag and then scrambled to put the shorts on. After the wardrobe change he jumped in and swam to her in the misty heat of the spring. "I'm guessing I persuaded you" she said while giggling.

"I guess so." He said in a murmur as he kissed her neck from behind. "So what to do now." He said with a smile on his face. "I don't even know how you got me in here in the first place."

"Do I need to show you again?" Ayame said wile inching closer her body still fully under the water.

"I seem to have a short term memory loss." He said as innocently as he could. Ayame then only inches away from him stood up and gave him a full view of her chest and then turned and walked away giving him a nice look at her very nice butt. Just as Koga was about to fall over she turned around and motioned for him to come closer. They were now near the edge of the spring with many rocks lying on the sides like shelves. She then turned to Koga and he began to walk backwards and fell back now sitting on a flat rock. She smiled at her accomplishment and quickly sat on him telling him to relax and enjoy what was in store for him. She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss then nipped on his lip just like before, they fell back and she felt his hands lightly roam over leaving goose bumps all over her body. He then gave a cocky grin like he was positive that that would happen. What was to happen next no one would have expected.

Just then they heard a scream of the word SIT and a big thump. They both jumped at this and stopped their fun and turned bright red when they saw Kagome and Inuyasha come into view of there new favorite place. "What the hell did you do that for?" Inuyasha yelled.

"You insulted me" screamed Kagome. She finally turned to see Koga straddling a very red Ayame. "Um Inuyasha maybe we should go some where else."

"Why the hell should we. You beg me to let you go to the hot springs and then when we get her you sit me and then tell me we have to go. NO! We are not leaving until you get in that spring." He then picked her up over his shoulder and ran over and jumped into the water clothes and all. As soon as he looked up he saw two very red wolf demons on top of each other. "Well, well, well Look what we have here, I knew you two would get it on some day I mean she is super hot. Look at those boobs and that ass if you didn't get her soon I would." A very angry Kagome and Koga and a very red Ayame then shouted,

"Hey why have you been looking?"

"How could you not, her clothes don't cover much."

"THAT'S STILL NOT A GOOD REASON!" They all shouted Koga sill on top of a now very angry Ayame. "Koga get off me I need to go kill a dog!" Ayame shouted while trying to push him off of her. As soon as she did she stood up and balled up her fists and started towards Inuyasha. He then gasped and stared to drool and then reached out and groped her. She stood their in shock and then punched him right before Koga stepped in and beat the living crap out of him then Kagome said her one little word and he plunged into the water head first. After he got up he ran up to Ayame and picked her up slung his shoulder and ran off.

With red in his eyes he ran so far in such little time where he found a little den. He dropped her down on a pile of furs he put there earlier and began to take off his shirt. After it was off he moved towards Ayame. She screamed and backed up then when she hit the wall he moved a little faster and finally he was almost on top of her. He pulled her down on the furs and straddled her. She began to scream louder and thrashed under him as he tried to kiss her.

"What you let that mangy wolf kiss you but not me? Well we will see about that you will submit to me and you will let me have my fun." He then punched her and then pushed his lips on hers in such power he almost bruised her lips. He then pulled her hair and made her gasp and he pushed his tongue in her mouth. She bit down and he didn't seem to notice. He pulled back for air and stared down on her body. He couldn't take it any more he ripped the straps of her top and then went down to take a closer look. While doing this he let his hands move up her thigh and cut the sides of her boy shorts up to the waistband. Just as he was about to let his fingers find what he really wanted Koga ran in and pushed him off of her.

"What did you think you were going to do just take her and think I wasn't going to do anything to get my mate back?"

"I don't see a mark on her your claim on her is nothing with out that. And didn't you want her from the last time I saw you two I thought you wanted Kagome?"

"I don't want Kagome the only one I want is Ayame she is the only one I want."

"How about this then we share her you take the front I'll take to back we can keep Kagome for the nights when we want our own or if she tires out too fast we can call it bonding." He said while grabbing Ayame and positioning himself at her backside with is pants pulled down. He then slit the last part of her waist band exposing her at the fullest. Before Koga could do anything Inuyaha had already pushed into Ayame and began to thrust in and out. Screaming in pain she tried to get away but his hold on her was too strong.

"Stop it your hurting her, let her go now!"

"Now why would I stop she feels so good and she just isn't used to my size yet as soon as she is she will be screaming out in pleasure now why don't you come over here and we can really make her scream."

"You sick dog I would never share her with out her permitting it and never hurt her no matter what."

"Well let's ask her. Ayame scream if you want me and Koga to share you. Scream if you want both of our manhood's in you. Scream if you want so much pleasure you can't even talk."

Ayame was still in so much pain all she could do was scream because he kept pushing deeper and harder and not giving her time to adjust. Inuyasha took that as a yes and motioned for Koga to come near.

Koga moved in close until Ayame could touch him even though she was being held by the stomach and her hands were trying to get Inuyasha off of her. All she could do was scream out in pain and cry. Inuyasha took that as a yes also and ripped off the rest of the bottoms for Koga to get his fill.

He moved even closer and then with out warning punched Inuyasha and freed Ayame of her painful hold. He jumped on Inuyasha and beat him to death.

"Thank you Koga I'm so sorry." She said through tears.

Koga walked back over to her and picked her up hugging her as if it would make it all ok. "You did nothing wrong. Your ok no now you're safe. I have you nothing can get you now just let it out." He kept saying that over and over again until she stopped crying. He noticed she was almost naked and took off his shirt and wrapped it around her body.

"Let's get you out of this place. We need to get your clothes. Can you walk or do I need to carry you?" Ayame stood and tried to walk but doubled over in pain "I think that answered my question come on I promise I will run so fast you won't even feel it why don't you just go to sleep if you can and I will wake you when we get there." She shook her head and then managed to whimper out,

"Thank you Koga but I can't even close my eyes with out seeing the disgusting look of pleasure on his face from my pain! How could some one do that how could my screams of terror and pain my thrashing and punches be a fuel for rape, his happiness?" She couldn't do any thing but collapse into him and cry.

"Shh it's all over he cant do anything to you now. I don't know how he could do that but I know that no one will ever do it to you again. No while I'm here I promise never again." He hugged her and picked her us kissing her softly on the cheek and began to take her away from the grotesque sight. They were back at the springs in a matter of seconds and he gently waded into the soothing waters and let her clean the blood off of her soft now red flesh. As soon as she was done he lifted her now naked form from the water and let her dress, giving him back his shirt.

They left very fast and were on the way to find a new spot to sit relax and heal. They stopped at a nice pond with big trees and lush grass. He set her down softly in the grass leaning up against a tree and went to catch some fish.

"Koga where are you going don't leave me?"

"My sweet Ayame I am not leaving you I would not could not ever do that especially not now and definitely not ever."

"Koga can I tell you something?" Ayame said hoping he would accept her even after what she was about to tell him.

"Ayame of course you can tell me anything."

"OK hear it goes you might want to sit down thou," Koga with a concerned look sat down and held her hand. "After you said you were going mate with me some other demons go jealous and when you didn't come back they started coming to ask to mate me but I always refused but one of them just wouldn't take no for an answer and he took me to that cave where Inuyasha took me and that's why the furs were there he raped me and then I ran away to find you and when you refused me I thought I was going to have to go back to the village and if I did they would get me and this time they wouldn't let me go. I was so scarred and no could save me but this time you did I kept screaming out for you and you came! Koga for that I am in your debt forever you may do as you please with me even if you want to leave I am yours and I will obey." Ayame said with a twinkle in her eyes. "Koga I love you"

"Ayame I love you and I and as much yours as you are mine the same goes for you do with me as you please just don't leave." Koga said while leaning into kiss her. She melted into him and then she tried to get up but fell again. "Are you all right my love? Any thing I can do to help?"

"All I need is you and time… and for this pain in the ass to go away." She said while rubbing her behind. "Koga would you please come here, remember in the cave when you said you would never do anything like a threesome with out my consent well after we mate I give my consent as long as I can get a say on who is going to be with us ok." She said while blushing and then pushed Koga on his back giving a slight sensual growl.

"So you want to mate now so we can get back to the journey we were going on before all this happened and maybe find someone who is willing to help us with our third partner issue?" Koga asked while blushing as well.

"I am yours to do as you please Koga so I think that is a yes just this time give me time to adjust so it won't hurt." She sail while unbuttoning her top.

"Wait Ayame I want you to be comfortable so hold on ok just give me a minute ok" he said while picking her up. He ran faster then he ever thought possible and made it to the den in record time. "Here we are my den just wait here so I can get the room ready." He ran and left her standing in the middle of the wolf den with an angry Ginta walking towards her.

"I thought he said he would never mate you I thought that you would give up, I though that when you gave up you would need a man to protect you I wanted to be that man! You betrayed me I wanted you as my mate and Kagome as my sister I wanted that body now I can never have you."

"Hey I have a couple things to say to that ok.

#1 I am flattered that you thought I had a good body

#2 I am Koga's woman

#3 but you are in luck you might be able to have my body yet

Koga I need you please hurry its very important!" then came in a running Koga. "Hey Koga I just found the partner we needed to have all the fun we want! I want Ginta to be the person." Ayame said as Koga just nodded. "Yes. Ok see Ginta you are going to be in for a real treat just let me explain ok?" he nodded and she continued. "so we cane to the agreement that after Koga and I mate I want to have another person to give me what I want so that's where you come in I want you to be that person you said you wanted my body well now you can have it!"

"You mean you want to have a threesome with me and Koga? I am ok with that as long as I am not doing anything with Koga so sure we both get what we want! When do we start?"

"Um Koga and I need to mate first so give us until tomorrow and I will then give you a time ok?" with that said Koga picked Ayame up and ran into the bedroom and almost through her on the bed.

"So you are going start or am I going to?"

"To what are you implying to"

"Here let me show you" with that he took off his armor and his shirt at the same time and started to walk towards her.

"ok fine I guess I have to do some of the work first off I need to do something after I get comfortable and you tell me what I can and can not do to or with Ginta ok?" she said while taking off her shirt and her skirt in one motion. Off with that" she demanded when she saw he still had his fur wrapped around his waist. He did as told and then. "Oh My God how is THAT going to fit in me? But before that I need to do something ok tell me my great leader does this fell good?" she said while kissing the tip of the enormously large thing on front of her he moaned and she took that as a yes then she licked up the shaft and eventually put it all in her mouth and down her throat because it was THAT BIG! And began to suck and twirl her tongue on him. She could tell he was about to have a release and stopped he almost growled but then she said

"I am guessing you liked that but I need to know what I can and cant to tomorrow so I need my mate to tell me." She said with the tone no one could resist "I really enjoyed that too you know it might be fun."

"Ok you can do that but to me first anything you do it must be to me first." He said trying to please her which he guessed he did after seeing her lay down he then jumped on her and spread her legs lowered his head and began to lick and suck at her until she had her release he then cleaned her up and kissed her deep and said "this will hurt but I will try not to hurt you again." He kissed her and pushed himself into he fully she almost screamed but then bit her lip and a single tear rolled down her face.

After a few minutes she started to buck her hips and he began to thrust into her with a slow pace and gradually he picked up the pace complying with her orders and then she had many releases and she screamed them all out calling her lovers name.

The next day she couldn't walk with out a limp and every one in the den knew why. Ginta was very happy that day because he finally got to have his fun with Ayame and Ayame was happy because she got to be pleasured by two of the guys that were now her sexual family.

Ayame walked over to Ginta and he say she was limping and he knew why. He and all the tribe heard her screaming last night and all he could think of is that soon he would be hearing his name on her lips. "Hey Ginta how are you? I hope slept well."

"I slept as well as I could all I could hear was you scream Koga's name all night long. I think I should be the one saying how did you sleep?" he said with a slight grin on his face knowing that she would be very embarrassed.

A very red Ayame turned and started to walk a way but tripped on a bone one of the wolves had left and right before she hit the ground strong arms holding he arm and her thigh. The arms were not as strong a Koga's but were still very strong and she knew that it was Ginta who had saved her. She smiled and then said, "Uh hey Ginta can I get up now?" he helped her up but still held her arms. She reached up and grabbed his hands and then yelled for Koga.

"Koga I need you. Please come for me." She said in the tone no one could deny. Koga came running out of the den expecting her to want to mate again. He came and wrapped his arms around her and put his head next to her ear.

"I believe that's what you said last night after I…"

"Koga stop. Don't say another word or I won't ever do** that** again got it? That's personal and even though its only Ginta and he will get to have me do that to him too I don't want the people who are **eavesdropping with there super hearing** to hear this." Ayame said while turning even redder if that was possible.

"Oh Ginta how are you I hope you slept well." Koga asked while kissing Ayame's neck

"As was telling your very tasty looking mate, I couldn't sleep at all because of her screaming your name all night long. But I am very proud to know that she will scream my name as well tonight."

"Ginta! People can hear you and most don't know about my choice to have a threesome ok so I would really love it if you didn't say that unless we were in the den ok witch we can do right now because I need to let you know the rules."

"Yes there are rules a lot of them about what you cant do to her." Koga said very fast while pulling Ayame and Ginta into his personal den. Once they were there Ayame sat down on the bed and motioned for Ginta to sit next to her. She took his hand and placed it on her leg. Ginta's eyes widened at this as she let his hand and moved it to put on his face as she leaned n to kiss him.

The kiss was just a sweet slow kiss that was interrupted but Koga as he cleared his throat very loudly and began the rules.

"Ok you are like my brother Ginta so that is the reason I said she could pick you. But I want to let you know that if you hurt here I will kill you because I love her very much and she is MY mate…"

"Koga I really don't think he would hurt me he loves me as well and would die protecting me." Ayame interrupted as she placed a kiss on Koga's neck making him growl in pleasure and anticipation. Koga was now visibly aroused and wanted to start as quickly as possible but still needed to tell him the rules. But why tell him what he can't do when you can show him what only you can do.

"Koga you can start the rules again ok I will just go and sit on the bed." She said as she tried to walk away from him but was stopped by his strong arms around her waist.


End file.
